Good Samaritan
by Carebear1
Summary: One shot. You never know who is going to come to the rescue when you need it the most. Sometimes the rescuer isn't what you would expect either.


Authors Note: I'm going a little bit away from my main story for a second. Don't worry, "Fix You" is still being updated. Its next chapter is in the works and I hope it doesn't take me very long to get it updated this time. The story is a bit one I came up with when I was playing with my dog. The characters are OC, but there is a mention of our main ones somewhere. I mainly did this to stay in practice and too clear my head so Ratchet and Ella could have a lot more room to run free. I hope you guys enjoy this. I had a lot of fun writing it. Please review as this is a story that I used to stay keen and practiced for the big works!

Title: Good Samaritan.

Nights were supposed to be peaceful. It was a piece in time where that specific section of the world fell silent, the living beings slipping into their restful states. Only those that belonged to the nights would be out, but they seemed to respect those that needed to dream. In the suburban town, most of the people had indeed bedded down for the night. Street lights and stars kept the town from being covered in complete darkness. On this night, this was a blessing.

"Tie it up!" A voice came from the ally way behind a closed shop. There were four boys, all about the age of fifteen, standing in a circle. In the middle was a medium sized dog cowering in fear.

Another boy snapped the rope. "Here, doggy. This won't hurt for long." He snickered wickedly at his last sentence.

The dog didn't find that reassuring.

"Come on you guys, someone is gonna hear us." The tallest of the boys spoke up. He fidgeted with his ball cap nervously and looked around. He obviously feared more for him and his friends than their captive.

The first boy pushed him. "Don't you dare wimp out." He turned back to the second one. "Did I stutter? Tie the thing up!"

"You got it." The boy with the rope approached the dog slowly.

The dog wanted to run, wanted to hide, wanted to get away from these evil humans. The gentle light from the streetlight illuminated its red fur as it quaked from the dogs fear. The little mutt didn't know what was coming, but she knew it couldn't be good. It looked around, trying to find a place it could break free. Alas, it was in vain for all points of escape were blocked by the wicked teenagers.

"What're we gonna do with this one?" The ball cap boy finally grew comfortable with the situation.

"I don't know." The leader shrugged. "Maybe we'll tie it to the back of the truck. Let's see how fast it can run." He laughed as he watched his friend try to lasso the dog around the neck. The creature was a bit too fast.

The fourth, more silent boy let out a noise. "I hear a car." His voice rasped against the silence of the night.

"Yeah, the world's full of them." The leader rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"Shut up, Kurt. I'm serious." He turned to the opening of the ally. Nothing was even passing by at this time of night. The only sound was that of the group and a cricket that had lost its way to a patch of grass.

"Whatever." The boy named Kurt turned back to the chore at hand. The boy with the rope had finally managed to get the red dog collared.

The dog didn't dare fight back. Biting was a bad thing, she had been taught that a long time ago. Humans were to be obeyed, not hurt. Yet, her instincts were telling her to go against her teaching. She had to get away.

Kurt clapped his friend on the back. "Good work. Let's get this flea-bag hooked up to Kylers truck."

"Mine?!"

The ball capped boy didn't get a chance to voice his argument to its fullest. Suddenly, there was a rev of an engine from behind. Headlights flicked to life, showering the teenagers in brightness. They had to block their eyes, allowing them a chance to adjust.

"Told you guys!" The fourth boy called out.

Their eyes soon became accustom to the lights and they could see what they were up against.

"What the?"

From the roar of the engine, they thought it was probably someone with a huge SUV parked there. Instead, all they saw was a Pruis. In the night, it was hard to tell if it was black or just a darker blue. Standing just in front of it was the figure of a tiny female. With the headlights and streetlights combined, they could make out that she had to be a few years older than them. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders, flipping out slightly as it touched. Her clothes were very standard; just a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt. She couldn't have been taller than 5'2", but her stance made her appear bigger. Her arms were crosses against her chest, blue eyes practically glowing against the light.

She looked at each boy before, finally, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Get lost lady." The leader wasn't afraid of the girl.

From the ground, the dog looked up at the female that had stopped the abuse. She let out a little whine, alerting the girl to the fact that she needed help.

"Trust me, I will. You just have to turn the canine over to me first." The woman said sternly.

The four teenagers looked at each other in disbelief. Who was this chick and why should they listen to her?

"That's not going to happen." The leader named Kurt stepped forward.

The woman wasn't intimidated by the fifteen year-old. "Oh? I thought humans were supposed to respect their elders." She listened to the boys laugh at her. "If you'll please escort the canine to the vehicle, I will leave here in peace."

The leader stepped forward again. "What're you gonna do about it if we don't?" He was daring her.

The woman gave a little smile, but didn't make a move. "That's up to you. Either way, good always tends to win."

The boy named Kurt was growing tired of this woman getting in the way of their fun. Who did she think she was? They hadn't even seen her around the city, so why should she even get involved. His anger was rising, his fists balling up.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he charged forward, fists flying. Enough was enough. This lady was going to learn his lesson.

_WHAM!_

The little dog winced at the sound, its sensitive ears picking up the higher pitch of bone hitting metal.

All of the boys looked on, completely dumbstruck as to what had just occurred in front of them. Kurt had tried to punch the innocent woman, but had failed. In fact, he had stepped right through her, his fist connecting with the hood of the Pruis. His hand came down on an emblem on the front of the vehicle, but he didn't feel like identifying it. The pain was too much for him to scream, but his throat let out little choking noises as he backed away from his target. Once again, he passed right through the woman as he moved back to his friends.

"I'm sorry that you hurt your hand, but that was of your own doing." She spoke up, still not moving. "Now, if you would please place the canine in the vehicle, I will be on my way." She motioned to the boy holding the leashed dog.

"Yes ma'am." He said, too scared to do anything else. He had just watched his friend pass through this persons body like she wasn't even there. He didn't want to tangle with her anymore. He stepped forward and held the rope out to her.

"Place her in the back seat." She pointed to the side of the car. Like magic, the back passenger door opened.

"No way." The ball capped boy named Kyler whispered.

The boy holding the rope did as he was told, placing the animal into the car. The door snapped shut as he backed away, taking him by surprise. He ran back to his friends and faced the woman.

"Good boy." She nodded. "Now, where did you get this creature? I want to return it to its home."

"Her owner dumped her at my house." The quieter of the boys spoke up. "She doesn't have a home."

"Tsk tsk. I guess she'll just have to come with me." The woman walked back to the drivers side door.

The leader cleared his throat, his voice squeaking. "What _are_ you?"

"Someone that has a lot more sense than to harm small creatures for fun." She snapped. "You four better return to your homes. It's very late." Suddenly, the female flickered from sight. The four boys yelled out in surprise.

"Let's go!" The boy in the ball cap took off past the car. Inside, he could see the little dog staring out at him, almost like she was mocking his fear.

The boys ran down the street as the Prius pulled out of the ally. The girl had once again appeared, watching the boys from the rearview mirror as she drove away. She then looked to the red dog. It was cuddled in the backseat, now calm that she was in the safety of the vehicle.

"Oh Primus, what did I just do?"

X

The woman drove the Prius into the night until she came upon an old warehouse on the outskirts of town. It had been long abandoned by the business that used it, so there wasn't many people that passed by. As she approached, a large door opened upward to allow her to drive right in.

In the backseat, the dog had been woken up by the sudden stop of the vehicle. She could see from the window that she was now in a new place. All kinds of smells filled her sensitive nose, but none were that unpleasant. With a yawn and a stretch, she placed her front paws onto the middle consol to get a better look out the windshield.

"Welcome to my home." The woman said. She smiled at the dog, not wanting it to fear her in any way.

The back door popped open, catching the dogs attention. As comfortable as the backseat was, it would be nice to get a better look at this new place. She jumped out of the car and started to sniff around.

"Here, let me get the lights." The womans voice was much louder now, causing the dog to pause. In an instant, the dark blue Prius began to change shape. It split into several pieces, yet none fell to the floor. The sounds of whirring and grinding filled the air as each part clicked into its right full place. In a minute, the car was gone with a new being in its place.

This new being was completely made of metal. Its slender frame maintained the coloring of the Prius, but showed off the some of the underlying black. The form was very feminine, but the little dog wouldn't have known otherwise. On it head, a helmet stuck out slightly and almost touched its shoulders, much like the hair of the girl that was driving the Prius before. Where the ears should have been, twin antennas tipped backwards, looking a lot like the hair clips of a young girl. Half of its face was hidden by a dark visor, but its eyes came into view when the visor slipped up into its helmet. It slightly resembled the dogs savior, but wasn't exactly the same person.

"Much better." The voice was still that of the girl, but was now mixed with electronic interference. She reached over and flipped a switch down. The lights flicked on, finally showing off the place this metal person called home. She had a large collection of random objects that would put even Wall-E to shame. There were bicycles, tires, old toys, barrels, various pieces of wire, glass, a car door, pots with flowers, a few TVs, and more objects that hadn't been identified. Pieces of glass hung from the ceiling, catching the light and reflecting it back. There were several pieces of makeshift furniture created out of pieces of junk that had been left behind. Across the room, there was a large table filled with unfinished trinkets.

"_Arf."_ The little dog yelped as she darted behind a massive chair made of barrels. She didn't know what to think.

The new being lowered her brow plates in empathy for the creature. "It's okay, it's me." She held knelt down and held a hand out to the creature. "I won't hurt you. This I swear to you."

The dog paused, not knowing what to think. This thing smelled like the girl that took her away from those evil boys, but she sure didn't look like it. Slowly, she walked towards the hand. Her entire body was in a submissive pose, something she had learned from her own mother two years before.

"There, there." The being coaxed. She scratched the dog gently under the chin. "It's okay to be scared. I know I am a lot." She took the rope from the dogs neck, allowing it to be free. The dog shook off, looking back up at former woman.

_Whimper_

"Oh, I'm sorry." The being stepped back, allowing the dog to walk out from behind the chair.

The little dog turned back around and sat on the ground in front of the new person. She wanted to please them, knowing that this being had saved it from the pack of mean humans.

"We don't have animals like you back on Cybertron." She smiled. She walked passed the dog. "I'm sure you are in need of fuel. You are lucky I like to collect different, unspoilable food for various creatures." She opened a large cabinet. "I never know who or what might need my help."

Inside was a large array of food for many different species. It was obvious that she had been collecting for some time. The female being looked through the bags and cans before settling upon one with the picture of a dog on it. She tore the bag open and poured some into her hand.

"I'm sorry I don't have a bowl for the food, but I do have one for water." She bent down and dropped the food in front of the animal.

The little red dog sniffed at the little bits of kibble as the large metal female turned away. She could hear water running, but ignored it in favorite of the food. She chomped vigorously, this being the first bits of food she hadn't had to fight for. The home she had been dumped off at was very cruel, keeping essential things from the animal.

"Not too fast, you'll make yourself sick." The metal female placed a bowl of water next to the dog. "I'm not a medi-bot, so I don't think I could help you if your got too ill."

She proceeded to sit next to the dog. "I don't recall telling you my name."

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

"I guess introductions are in order." She reached down and scratched the dog behind the ear as it ate. "On my planet, my name was Fearful. You see, I have a glitch in my processor that causing me to be afraid of most situations. That isn't a good thing to have in the middle of a war."

_Arf?_

"I ran away from there when things got really bad. I left behind all of my friends, my comrades to get away from the war. They didn't really need another engineer anyway, but I know it was the wrong thing to do." She looked down at the dog. It had finished its food in record time. "When I landed here, things were much more peaceful. I wasn't afraid as much as before, so I didn't think my name suited me. Near the area that I arrived, I saw a strange flying object in the sky. I looked it up and came up with my new name…Kite."

The little dog listened intently, not really understand what this person was saying. All she knew was this was a nice person. A good person.

Kite chuckled as the dog pawed at her leg. "I hope my comrades are as excepting as you. I know some are here on Earth, but I'm too scared to approach them."

_Whimper_

"They would never hurt me, but I don't think they would accept me back. I abandoned the cause. I disobeyed Optimus Prime." Kite stopped petting the dog. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

_BARK!_

The little dog attempted to climb up Kites leg, but had a little trouble. The Autobot femme helped her up with her hand, allowing the dog to scamper around her lap.

"You are a very good listener, though. I haven't had anyone to talk to around here in such a long time. Humans are far too wary, as well as mean."

The little dog cocked its head.

"I don't suppose you have a name, do you?" Kite asked the little creature. Of course she wasn't going to get an answer. She didn't speak canine, after all. "Those awful humans didn't call you by one."

She looked the dog over, trying to think of the perfect name. She couldn't call her anything that involved the incident that had caused their paths to cross. It was far too traumatic and not fair. It was like Kite being named Fearful back on Cybertron. No, this dog deserved something better.

"How about Red?"

The dog didn't respond.

"No? Well, let's try another one. I would like to stay with your coloring, since it is very pretty for you."

The dog wagged its tail.

"Pink?"

_Snort_

"Umber?"

_Growl_

"Rose?"

The dogs ears perked up at that word. She knew that word.

"Rose? You like Rose?" Kite nodded with at her.

The dog let out a sneeze, looking much like it was nodding itself.

"Let's make it less formal. Would Rosie be okay?"

The dog ran a circle on Kites' lap, almost tripping off. The Autobot caught her before she could fall.

"Rosie it is!" She checked her internal clock. "Well, Rosie, it is very late and we should be in recharge." She picked Rosie up hand stood up from the floor. It was very high up, but the dog didn't seem to mind.

_Yawn_

"I do believe you agree with me." She said, walking into another room. Here was another large table, but this one was a bit different. This one resembled a lounger, its head and feet pointing up and down.

Kite laid down on it, placing the newly anointed Rosie on her stomach, not far from her spark casing.

"I'm sorry I don't have any blankets or soft pillows for you to sleep on. I didn't have time to look for them in this mess." She watched the little dog turn around three times before it laid down itself.

Rosie liked this bed. It was warm, and she could feel something pulsing underneath her. It was very soothing.

Kite smiled at her new friend. "Sweet dreams, Rosie. After tonight, your life is going to be much better than life on the streets." She said softly as she hit a button just underneath the top of her recharge berth. All of the lights went out, leaving the pair in only the dim light of the stars shining through the windows.

_Sigh_

"Good night to you too."

With that, the unlikely pair of new friends fell into their separate dream worlds. Both knew there was nothing to fear anymore, as long as they had each other. One to protect, one to listen.


End file.
